


Fried Green Tomatoes

by Maverick



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deleted scene from <em>Orbit</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fried Green Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Orbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651955) by [Maverick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick). 



Rodney arrived home well after 8 o'clock to find Ronon settled on the couch, feet up on the coffee table watching...dear God, what appeared to be Fried Green Tomatoes . There was an open pizza box next to his feet along with a couple empty beer bottles. The floor of the apartment was covered with boxes, bags and... trunks of items that hadn't been there when he left that morning.  
  
Ronon leaned his head backward to meet Rodney's eyes. "You're late."  
  
Rodney shut the door and walked the few steps to the back of the couch. "I know. Have I mentioned the morons at the SGC?"  
  
"Sounds familiar. I ordered pizza."  
  
"I can see." Rodney frowned slightly at the almost empty box. "Thanks for saving me one whole slice."  
  
"You were late."  
  
"Yes, we've established that."  
  
Ronon leaned his head back again and smiled. "I ordered two. The other's in the kitchen."  
  
Smiling wide, Rodney bent forward and kissed Ronon. He could taste the pizza on his lips.  
  
Rodney's stomach growled as Ronon brought a hand up to curl in the back of his hair to deepen the kiss. Ronon broke the kiss with a laugh at the angry tattoo Rodney's stomach seemed to be beating. "Guess someone's hungry."  
  
"It's been a long day."  
  
"Well I wouldn't want you to pass out from manly hunger, so why don't you go change and I'll get the other pizza."  
  
"You're mocking me? Remind me never to share my heroic endeavors with you ever again."  
  
"So you're not hungry?" Ronon asked, cocking his eyebrow.  
  
"Right. I'll just go change. You get the pizza.  
  
Five minutes later, Rodney was slumped on the couch, leaning against Ronon as he took his first huge bite of pizza. Chewing loudly, he took a swig of beer to wash the pizza down before speaking. "So what's all this?" Rodney asked with a sweep of his pizza free hand, indicating the items scattered around the room. "Did the circus come to town and throw up all over my living room?"  
  
"Circus?"  
  
"Bright lights, bad music, scantily clad trapeze artists and floppy-shoed clowns."  
  
Ronon smiled his 'I have no idea what you're talking about' smile which Rodney was convinced he stole from Teyla. "No, no circus. I just took your advice."  
  
Rodney turned to look at Ronon, giving him his fondest smile in return. "I told you to try your hand at interior design?"  
  
"No. You told me that I earned the money the Air Force put in my account and I should spend it."  
  
Rodney nodded before taking another bite of pizza. "Looks like you had a busy day."  
  
Ronon stretched his arm out along the back of the couch, letting it settle across McKay's shoulders. "It was fun."  
  
"Just be glad it's not Christmas season."  
  
"Hmm?" Ronon said leaning over to nuzzle McKay's neck.  
  
"Let's just say Christmas shoppers give the Wraith a run for their money."  
  
"That bad huh?" Ronon slid his hand under the front of Rodney's t-shirt.  
  
Putting his hand over Ronon's, just a thin layer of cloth between them. "It seems someone else is hungry too."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Let me finish another slice of pizza and I'll see what I can do about that."  
  
Rubbing his beard against Rodney's neck, Ronon kissed Rodney's shoulder before settling back against the couch. "I look forward to it."  
  
" Fried Green Tomatoes?"  
  
Ronon shrugged. "I thought it was a cooking show."  
  
  



End file.
